No One But You
by WhokilledmyRabbit
Summary: Kakuzu is taking too long to finish his mission, nothing that is comforting to his longing lover. KakuHidan fluff.


No One But You – KakuHidan

_"Ka…ku..zu…" Hidan heard himself moan out vaguely. His lover was right above him. So close that the jashinist could almost touch his exposed skin. Though he longed to reach him so intensely Hidan was about to burst, his hands could never reach the tanned body of the larger man. Without neither speaking nor touching, the miser's presence caused an all the warm feeling to swell in Hidan's chest. He was so close that the silver-haired one actually felt his body-heat, even close enough for his breathe to spread out all over Hidan's face, making him dizzy, so why couldn't Hidan reach him?_

_"Hidan…." His lover whispered tenderly as he bent even closer, his exhale pleasantly tickling Hidan's neck as he spoke. "Hidan."_

_"Kuzu…"_

_"Hidan… Hidan…"_

"HIDAN!!!"

The jashinist eyes shot right open. For a brief moment all he could do was stare up at the cold ceiling. A dream? He reached out his arm to the side as a habit to check if Kakuzu were there, but he only felt the emptiness of the cold sheets. Of course. Kakuzu was still sent on a mission. Hidan then bothered to turn his eyes at the person who'd been yelling at him. There right beside the zombie-duo's bed stood Itachi, wearing an oversized bathrobe and a aggravated look covering his face.

"IT'S THREE. A. M !" Itachi growled angrily as he stomped down the floor and glared down at Hidan who only raised a brow at the frustrated statement. "Kakuzu's not even here so stop your freaking moaning and sleep-talking, the rest of would in fact be grateful for some sleep!"

Hidan groaned painfully and collapsed back on the mattress. Waking Itachi must have been one of the stupidest he'd done in a while. Actually, it was one of the stupidest thing anyone could do! Arguing with a newly awakened pissed off weasel was an experience no one on this earth deserved to ever go through. The only who could stop it was…

"Sweetheart…" The tired voice of Kisame abruptly called from doorway. "Come back to sleep, will you?" He sighed as he rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"I will if Hidan could shut up for once in a while!"

"Piss off!" Hidan yelled and threw a pillow over his own face do end the meaningless conversation.

"Hmpf!" Itachi snorted and spun around with determination. Kisame reached his arm around his lover's body as the both abandoned the room to get back to bed.

As the door was closed, the jashinist detached the pillow from his face and went back to stare up into nothing. Images from his dream floated by his mind and caused him to grunt as he rolled himself into a sulking ball. These dreams had been appearing in his sleep from time to time in the last two weeks now. Yet for over a month Kakuzu had been gone for a solo-assignment. Hidan wasn't aware of what Kakuzu had been ordered to do, and over all he didn't care. He being away for this long wasn't exactly anything considered abnormal; it happened quite a lot actually. Yet Hidan couldn't bear with those times it took too long for him to finish, and this was just the time!  
Letting out a deep sad sigh Hidan closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep, though the memories of his dreams returned to him even before he'd fallen asleep again.  
_____________________________________________

By lunch-time the next the day Hidan hadn't come up with anything necessary at all to spend the day with. Presently he was leaned tiredly over a kitchen-chair, watching with bored eyes as Itachi cooked the lunch for today.

"You look like a horny housewife." Hidan simply commented. Itachi wasn't really looking either horny or like a housewife, the jashinist was just tired of being quiet. That comment though caused Hidan a direct hit by a large knife in his right shoulder. A pain he was all too familiar with.

"Why , sor-ry!" Hidan said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes and removed the knife. Kisame then walked into the kitchen and strolled right up to his boyfriend. Without a word he placed his large arms around the weasel's waist and lovingly tilted his head down over Itachi's shoulder.

"Ugh." Hidan grunted in disgust as the shark began to teasingly whisper sweet words into his boyfriend's ear, making Itachi blush all over and giggle lovingly.  
"You guys are sick." Hidan said as he rose and headed for the living room instead. _Why isn't Kakuzu ever that romantic…?_ Hidan sadly thought but then shook his head forcefully as if to erase that thought. Tough, it would feel nice to be complimented once in a while. Just a little, that's all. Recently Hidan had begun to discover Kakuzu never made anything to move forward the love of their relationship. Not that Hidan particularly desired all that romantic shit, but just a small glimpse of it would be nice.  
Although the living-room wasn't empty, the couch was strangely enough not occupied. Konan was resting with a book in an armchair while Deidara and Tobi were playing a nice game chess on the floor, though it was obvious who was having the advantage. Confusing the masked boy scratched his head for a long time before moving a bishop in a completely prohibited way, causing the blonde to sigh out loudly. "For the last time Tobi, bishops can't move that way!"

"But Tobi-"

"No! Now do it the right way!" Deidara yelled and moved back the bishop to its original place, the other boy struggling to find out a new solution.

As Hidan couldn't care much less he flopped down onto the couch, landing flat on his stomach and burying his face in a fluffy pillow he began to grumble, most to himself.

"Kaaakuuzuuuuu….." Why couldn't that bastard hurry up and come back!? Not being able to see him for this long was really starting to distress him badly. Then the thought hit him. What if Kakuzu was doing this on purpose to get away from Hidan? Mentally the jashinist erased that thought as well, though he still felt concerned about it. But that couldn't actually be the case, could it?  
Pouting Hidan turned his face around so he could breathe, yet he found it more nicely to close his eyes and think back at his latest dream from the other night. He felt how all his blood rushed to his face as he recalled the memory of Kakuzu's gentle fingers lightly brushing his cheeks, his dark purring voice which made Hidan's entire body tremble. Before he knew it he had fallen asleep in his fantasies.  
_________________

As the others in the living-room had started a nice chat, unexpectedly the door had been opened only to confirm Kakuzu standing in the entrance. Since his cape and mask still were on, the other could only assume he'd returned from his mission just moments ago. With raised brows the tanned man looked down at the sleeping jashinist and a questioning look covered the visible part of his face.

"Is the little headcase sick or something?" He asked as he witnessed the anxious face, Hidan was breathing somewhat unsteady as inaudible words slid past his lips.

"Dunno." Deidara said and shrugged his shoulders. The others doing pretty much the same thing, none of them had really noticed the time Hidan had drifted off.

Then Kakuzu drew near the couch and warily slipped his large arms beneath the pale-skinned body. Having one arm supporting his back and the other one holding up his legs, Kakuzu made sure Hidan wouldn't fall down from this position.

"…Kuzuu…" Hidan whispered without waking up. The man holding him could only smile behind his mask as he lightly kissed the smaller man's forehead before he excused himself and left the room.

_________________

If Hidan had to guess he would say he'd been moved to the bed, though it didn't appear in his sleepy mind to figure out how. All he was aware of was that the surface was now softer then the couch. For some unknown reason he let out a week grunt, apparently that what all that it took to wake himself up.  
Drowsy he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he sat up and came to realize this was without doubt the bed he was sitting on. The moment he raised his head to see Kakuzu standing right next to bed, staring smugly down at him, Hidan's eyes widened and in shock he leaped so abruptly he partly fell of the bed.  
"K-KAKUZU!?" He yelled out in surprise, only to have the miser looking down at him as he shook his head at the sight of the jashinist.

"Who else?" He sighed deeply as he went over to Hidan help up to his feet. The silver haired one stared up at the face he hadn't seen for so long. Kakuzu wasn't wearing his cape and his whole mask was removed as well, permitting every piece of his facial features to be exposed.

"Since when did you come back?" Hidan asked as he raised a brow, silently cursing himself for not noticing.

"Just a while ago while you were beauty-napping." He smirked smugly and shook his head once more.

"Oh." Hidan simply said as he sank his gaze to the floor beneath him, a light blush covering his cheeks. He must have still been in a haze because he even stunned himself, this wasn't his normal reactions? But he must admit it was a quite a shock to so unexpectedly have Kakuzu right in front of him again. Why he blushed though he couldn't find a proper reason for, but whatever the reason was it seemed to turn Kakuzu on seeing as moments later he shifted closer to Hidan.  
The jashinist then blushed harder when Kakuzu's hands travelled up to tenderly caress Hidan's neck, a sensitive action Hidan knew that Kakuzu were aware of. As he shivered under the miser's hands Hidan surprised looked up to be caught in his green eyes.

"Missed me?" Kakuzu murmured with a smile.

Unaccustomed with his voice Hidan had to take in the moment before deciding how to answer. Sure as hell he'd missed him! He'd even missed him so much he'd let his thoughts reach unacceptable limits and been crying out his name both in his dreams and in fully awakened-state. But of course he couldn't reply like that.  
Uncertain of what say he just nodded and then tilted his head forwards against Kakuzu's chest, breathing in his special loveable scent. How he'd missed it.

Apparently, Kakuzu didn't have the same easygoing plan as him. Hidan stiffened when he felt one of the tanned man's legs pressing in-between Hidan's own, forcing him to stumble backward until they both fell back onto the bed. Maybe it was because all his dreams suddenly came back to his mind, maybe because this was the first time in a month Kakuzu touched him, or maybe it was just because of the simple fact that he'd missed his lover too much for too long, whatever the reason was Hidan felt a lump in the back of his troth and let out a sob as Kakuzu's large hands caressed his hips. The very second Kakuzu heard the suppressed sob he stopped his actions and somehow fearfully looked down at Hidan's face, which was now partly covered by his pale hands.

"Hey! Hidan, What's wrong!?" He asked worriedly as he raised his hands to place them tenderly on each side of his head. A combined hint of sadness and concern was hiding in Kakuzu's dim voice as he spoke. When Hidan had recovered he looked sadly back at Kakuzu, though his eyebrows were twisted as if he were angry.

"Stupid fuck!" He yelled and began to hit the tanned chest on top of him as forcefully as he could manage. But his attempt failed and it didn't cause Kakuzu the slightest harm at all. "Why did you had to take so long time, huh!? Freaking bastard!" Hidan now sobbed loudly as he growled and his eyes were tightly shut in order to prevent his watery eyes to leak over.  
How in the world had his feelings towards Kakuzu reached to this state without Hidan noticing? Only slightly more than a month and the absence already affected him this badly.  
Though Hidan were the crying one, Kakuzu's eyes were gloomy as well, yet that sad face still smiled as if the crying jashinist was the cutest things he'd ever seen.

"Honey…" Kakuzu whispered and hunched down to hug his lover closely. "Don't cry, my love."

"I'm not crying!" Hidan snapped back but gradually put his arms around Kakuzu as well, forcing his body closer to his. The larger man's skin was warm and his breathe against the jashinist neck awfully soothing. For the longest time the two of them just laid there, softly taking in each other's presence. All Hidan's stupid thoughts and dreams now seemed so far away. For a brief moment Kakuzu rose his head and used his fingers to wipe away the still remaining tears on Hidan's cheek. Then he slowly bent down and kissed his lips. While they were both still for a moment Hidan memorized to punish the miser later for being so late. Now though he was with pleasure gonna let him make up for a big part of it.


End file.
